De sang et d'eaux
by callisteau
Summary: C'est la fin de leur histoire. Ils sont dans une impasse, pourtant il reste à Deathmask une décision à prendre.


De sang et d'eaux

Un cri retentit dans la petite arène.

Aiolia se tenait à genoux, le corps crispé dans la douleur, secoué de soubresauts.

Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait reçu le coup.

...

Deathmask, assis sur les plus hautes marches, observait les combats de loin. Il se trouvait en plein cagnard, contrairement aux autres chevaliers qui se réfugiaient dans la moitié de l'arène à l'ombre.

Le soleil même en fin d'après-midi, cognait encore durement sur sa peau. Les dalles chaudes renvoyaient également la chaleur accumulée toute la journée. Il aimait cette sensation étouffante. Comme si des mains brulantes appuyaient de tout leur poids sur ses épaules, ses cuisses et son crâne. Des mains ni tendres, ni violentes mais fermes. Une étreinte un rien trop chaude pour être confortable, juste ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire son petit côté macho.

C'était la fin des entrainements et les chevaliers des Poissons et du Lion passaient en derniers. Ils combattaient sans utiliser leurs cosmos, pour peaufiner leurs techniques de corps à corps. Après un coup de pied latéral, Aphrodite avait baissé sa garde et laissé une ouverture. Par réflexe, Aiolia avait immédiatement porté un coup. Son poing s'était fracassé contre la joue et la mâchoire d'Aphrodite. Un joli uppercut mêlant rapidité, force et souplesse. C'était incontestablement un joli coup, qui en combat réel lui aurait assuré la victoire par KO. Aphrodite avait été projeté au sol, dans la poussière.

Le Poisson s'était relevé péniblement, un hématome se formant sur sa joue. Contre toute attente, il avait trouvé son adversaire à terre. C'était Aiolia qui se tordait de douleur et ne pouvait plus se relever. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Aucun chevalier d'or n'ignorait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher le chevalier des Poissons. Sa peau et son sang étaient toxiques. Habituellement, à l'entrainement, ça ne posait aucun problème. Pour les combats rapprochés, Aphrodite portait toujours son armure d'or ou ses protections d'entrainement et n'oubliait jamais ses gants.

Il fallait seulement éviter de toucher le peu de peau qui restait accessible : le visage et le cou.

Aiolia par son réflexe malheureux en payait le prix.

Comme ses compagnons d'armes, Deathmask n'avait rien manqué de la scène mais son attention à l'inverse des autres ne se portait pas sur Aiolia, mais sur Aphrodite. Il le connaissait bien et pouvait généralement imaginer les rouages de son cerveau et anticiper ses réactions.

Dans le cas présent, il s'attendait à deux réactions. Soit, en bon compagnon, il s'excuserait et aiderait le Lion à se relever, soit au contraire, s'il était d'humeur revancharde, il roulerait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, l'air faussement indifférent et le narguerait en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention.

Mais aujourd'hui, son comportement était étrange.

Debout, son regard fixé sur le Lion, ne sachant comment réagir ni quoi faire, Aphrodite restait sans bouger, indécis.

Le Verseau et le Bélier aidèrent Aiolia à se relever. La main rouge comme brulée à vif, il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Camus le soutint par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

– Ce n'est pas beau, il va falloir un médecin. avait dit Mu en les suivant.

Aphrodite après un instant d'hésitation, leur avait emboité le pas. Lorsque les quatre hommes passèrent devant le Cancer, Aphrodite ne le remarqua même pas. Impassible, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Deathmask resta assis, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans la petite tête du Poisson. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

S'il était honnête avec lui même, il devrait admettre que ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne comprenait plus Aphrodite.

...

Le Cancer ne quittait pas sa place, le soleil se couchait et l'ombre envahissait maintenant toute l'arène. Un voile de fraicheur se déposait sur son corps et seules les pierres restaient encore chaudes sous ses doigts et ses cuisses. Tous les chevaliers avaient quitté les lieux. Deathmask réfléchissait, il tentait d'analyser la situation.

Tout à l'heure, Aphrodite était passé devant lui sans le voir. Ses yeux avaient glissé sur lui.

Ça lui avait déplut fortement. Depuis quand Aphrodite passait-il devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard ? Certes Aiolia était blessé, mais tout de même, ça l'empêchait de le regarder lui ? De remarquer sa présence ? Depuis quand avait-il moins de valeur à ses yeux qu'Aiolia ? Depuis quand n'était-il plus le premier centre d'intérêt d'Aphrodite ?

La jalousie et la colère montèrent en lui avec une violence effarante ! Elles partirent du ventre sourdement et remontèrent brutalement le long de la trachée et de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à former une boule dans la gorge. Deathmask voulut hurler. S'arracher les poumons jusqu'à l'extinction de voix. Son cosmos enflait, ses poings et ses dents se serraient. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le rouge de la colère.

Il devait se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou la rage allait le submerger. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de tels excès. C'était fini tout ça, c'était le passé. Il inspira lentement, longuement, la tête penchée en avant, les paupières fermées.

– Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole. Normal qu'il t'ignore !

Inspirer. Souffler.

– Et toi peut être ? T'es aller le voir ? T'es pas foutu de lui adresser deux mots ! Tu vaux pas mieux, tiens !

Inspirer. Souffler.

– Qu'est que tu crois ? Mais qu'est que tu crois ? Qu'il t'attend en se languissant comme un crapaud mort d'amour ?

Inspirer. Souffler.

– Et merde !

Inspirer. Souffler.

Inspirer. Souffler.

Inspirer. Souffler...

Cela lui pris du temps avant de retrouver pleinement son calme et la nuit était tombée. Les dalles des marches étaient froides et des frissons parcouraient ses bras nus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Il ne croisa personne sur sa route. Tant mieux ! Autant éviter les occasions de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Du pied, il poussait un petit caillou, avec application. Un petit coup du bout du pied avec le bon angle et le caillou roulait trois pas devant. Il le rejoignait, puis recommençait encore et encore, jusqu'au bout du chemin. C'était pour lui une bonne façon de rester concentré, afin que la colère ne remonte pas.

Il arriva chez lui, oublia aussi sec le petit caillou. Dans le noir, il poussa la porte. Il ne fermait jamais à clé. C'était inutile. Qui se risquerait à venir en douce chez le Cancer ? Personne.

Personne à part Aphrodite.

Ah ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à lui ? À croire que son cerveau cherchait toutes les bonnes excuses pour ramener Aphrodite sur le tapis.

Il alluma la petite lampe sur la table. Rien n'avait bougé, l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas débarrassée était toujours à sa place. La carafe, le verre, la salière, les couverts, tous les objets étaient exactement à la même place que ce midi. Personne n'était venu. Les chaises n'avaient pas été déplacées. Aphrodite n'était pas venu.

– T'espérais quoi ? Mais t'es con ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ? Qu'Aphrodite serait passé et qu'il aurait débarrassé ta table ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Fait ta vaisselle ?

Il se dirigea dans la chambre et s'observa un instant dans la glace de son armoire. Il était décoiffé, sale et poussiéreux après l'entrainement. Ses yeux étaient marqués de gros cernes violets et rougis par le manque de sommeil.

– T'es pathétique mon pauvre Deathmask ! Reprends-toi.

Il retira sa tunique d'entrainement, la jeta directement dans la panière à linge et enfila un débardeur propre. Un cou de peigne et un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il retourna dans la cuisine. Il attrapa l'assiette sale, les couverts et la casserole et déposa le tout dans l'évier. Il avait besoin de débarrasser la table, de faire place nette.

Il sortit trois cigarettes et se servit un verre d'Ouzo. Un seul verre d'alcool, pas plus ! Il avait rangé la bouteille pour ne pas être tenté.

Ce soir il avait besoin de réfléchir, il lui fallait l'esprit clair.

Il s'assit confortablement sur la chaise en paille. Sur la table, il avait déposé son verre, un briquet, les trois clopes et un cendrier. Rien d'autre, rien qui pourrait détourner son attention.

Ce soir, il devait faire une mise au point. Il devait réorganiser ses pensées et ses émotions.

C'était important, il devait prendre une décision.

* * *

 _Le sang._

Le Cancer prit une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer la chaleur qui se répandait doucement dans sa gorge. Il fallait repartir du début. Réorganiser les souvenirs dans le bon ordre.

Quand est ce que tout avait dégénéré? Quand les choses avaient elles mal tournées ?

– L'année dernière, la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est ça !

 _Un jour Aphrodite était tombé malade._

 _Il souffrait le martyre et fut rapidement hospitalisé. Les médecins n'y comprenaient rien. Les antidouleurs, la morphine et même l'anesthésie, rien ne le soulageait. Perdus, ils effectuèrent une série d'examens. Le cœur du Poisson s'accélérait dangereusement, la tension montait. Craignant un arrêt cardiaque, ils l'avaient branché sur défibrillateur._

 _C'était une première fois pour Deathmask, il éprouvait la peur de perdre un être cher._

 _Il avait passé une nuit d'angoisse à sentir son monde s'écrouler. Il avait enfin réalisé que c'était le revers de la médaille pour s'être attacher à quelqu'un. Il s'en serait bien passé tiens ! Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était attaché à Aphrodite et on ne revenait pas en arrière facilement, d'un coup de baguette magique ! Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça !_

 _Plus jamais, non plus jamais il ne se moquerait de cette petite idiote de Shunreï. Il la comprenait maintenant. Il n'était pas plus beau, pas plus fier qu'elle quand elle priait pour son Shiriu. Ah, il était beau le grand chevalier d'or du Cancer devant l'hôpital, misérable, à supplier le premier dieu venu !_

– _Pitié, laissez le moi. Juste encore un peu. Laissez le moi !_

 _Il savait au fond de son âme, qu'il priait plus pour lui-même que pour Aphrodite. Deathmask avait bien compris que l'amour n'était pas cette vision naïve et idéaliste_ _de partage et de sentiments sincères._ _Non, l'amour c'était surtout un acte égoïste et insensé. L'amour était un piège : un attachement avec un prix à payer. Une possession de l'autre. Un attachement où deux êtres se possédaient l'un l'autre._

 _Il avait construit sa vie autour d'Aphrodite et Aphrodite le laissait tomber. Il avait trop peur de le perdre pour s'apitoyer sur le sort de son amant. Aphrodite soufrait et alors ? Il avait intérêt à survivre oui !_

– _Alors c'est ça ?! Tu me rends dingue de toi et tu vas me laisser tout seul !_

 _Deathmask était resté dehors, devant l'entrée des urgences toute la nuit, à fumer clopes sur clopes. Le va et vient des ambulances le saoulaient et il fermait les yeux pour éviter la réalité. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans la salle d'attente, les familles et les proches des malades transpiraient l'angoisse. Il sentait leurs peurs et ça l'affolait._

 _Quand il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, il déboulait dans la salle des médecins de garde et exigeait des nouvelles. Rien ne changeait, rien de bougeait. L'attente le rendait dingue._

 _Aphrodite avait survécu._

 _Il avait passé la nuit et déjà il reprenait des couleurs. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqué un empoisonnement du sang. On l'avait transfusé et les douleurs avaient disparu._

 _La vie avait repris son cours mais cette nuit avait laissé des cicatrices. Deathmask se surprenait à surveiller le Poisson._ _À_ _vérifier qu'il allait bien._ _À_ _toujours le garder dans un coin de sa vision au cas où il recommencerait. Le besoin de savoir où il était à chaque instant, l'obsédait._

 _Il était devenu protecteur ! La bonne blague !_

 _Aphrodite était un grand garçon, un chevalier d'or. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul !_

 _Et puis Aphrodite était de nouveau tombé malade, le mois suivant._

 _Nouvelles angoisses, aussi insupportables que la première fois. Même traitement. Retour à la normale._

 _Mais Deathmask était sur le qui-vive. Aphrodite lui mentait, il en était sûr._

– _Je vais bien, laisse-moi respirer !_

– _Foutaises !_

 _Après six jours de répit, Aphrodite eut à nouveau une crise. Il se tordait sur son lit et refusait d'aller à l'hôpital. Il y eut une première dispute. Deathmask insista, s'énerva mais Aphrodite était fier et buté. Même en pleine souffrance, il ne lâchait rien. Il finit par s'évanouir d'épuisement et le Cancer l'emmena contre son gré, à la clinique financée par la fondation Graad. A son réveil, le Poisson lui en voulu._

– _C'est ça ! Fais la gueule ! Fais la gueule autant que tu veux ! Je m'en fous, je recommencerai._

 _Il avait eu bien trop peur pour s'occuper de l'orgueil et des états d'âme du Poisson._

– _T'es pas en état de résister de toute façon ! T'as pas ton mot à dire !_

 _Les résultats des analyses ne furent pas bons. Son sang était de plus en plus empoisonné._

 _Il y eut ensuite plusieurs crises par semaine et à chaque fois son corps s'adapta un peu plus au poison._

 _Les crises devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes, puis quotidiennes. Aphrodite ne consultait même plus de médecin, il s'enfermait chez lui le temps que la douleur passe. Au début ça inquiétait Deathmask puis une routine s'installa. C'était devenu leur ordinaire. Ils s'adaptaient tous les deux : Aphrodite souffrait moins à chaque fois et Deathmask contrôlait mieux ses émotions. Il ne se mettait plus dans des états d'anxiété proches de la folie._

 _Sa confiance en Aphrodite était revenue. Il était costaud, le Poisson ! Il n'allait pas lui clamser dans les pattes._

 _Les crises s'arrêtèrent du jour au lendemain._

 _La vie repris son cours habituel, le traintrain journalier du Sanctuaire pourtant rude était reposant et bienvenu._

Deathmask reprit une gorgée d'Ouzo. Ensuite, il alluma la première cigarette. Il inspira profondément en se concentrant sur la brulure de la fumée qui envahissait petit à petit sa trachée, puis souffla lentement en observant les volutes grises qui se déployaient devant lui.

– Non ! La vie n'a jamais repris son cours habituel. Il y a eu l'accident.

 _Accident était un bien grand mot. Quelques semaines plus tard, Aphrodite s'était coupé le doigt sur les épines d'une de ses roses. C'était une petite coupure de rien du tout mais le sang avait giclé sur le bras de Deathmask._

 _Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Sa peau avait réagi instantanément. Comme s'il avait été ébouillanté, une cloque se forma exactement sur le dessin de l'éclaboussure._

 _Il avait eut mal, très mal ! Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que la douleur s'estompe complétement._

 _Le poison dans le sang d'Aphrodite était devenu si concentré qu'il brulait comme un acide. Heureusement, sa propre peau paraissait immunisée._

 _Depuis, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ils prenaient leurs précautions. Si Aphrodite tenait un objet coupant, Deathmask se tenait à distance. Rien de bien contraignant ! C'est dans l'amour qu'ils étaient un peu déçus. Deathmask s'empêchait de mordiller le lobe de son oreille ou de griffer son dos. Ils devaient faire attention à leurs dents quand ils s'embrassaient pour ne pas se couper._

– Non, non, non ! La vie n'a pas repris son cours habituel. Pas du tout ! Ce n'était que le début !

...

 _La lymphe._

Deathmask écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier. Il posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Le regard dans le vide, l'expression sérieuse, il essayait de se remémorer les derniers mois. Que s'était il passé ensuite ?

– Ah oui ! Aphrodite est tombé malade. Encore !

 _Mais cette fois-ci, il ne souffrait pas du poison qui se répandait dans ses veines. Une fièvre brûlante le clouait au lit._

 _Les docteurs furent formels. Aphrodite souffrait d'une_ _r_ _hinopharyngite_ _._

 _Lui, le beau chevalier d'or des Poissons était terrassé par un simple petit rhume. Son teint si lumineux était devenu gris. Il hallucinait et divaguait. Les draps trempés, il transpirait jusqu'à la déshydratation._

 _Ce fut à nouveau la ronde des prises de sang, des auscultations, des prélèvements, des examens… Les analyses parlèrent. Le poison s'était propagé dans le système lymphatique_ _._ _Son système immunitaire était complétement affaibli._

 _Leur intimité s'en trouva bien amochée. Deathmask devait se laver parfaitement les mains, les bras et les ongles et enfiler des vêtements propres avant de le serrer contre lui._

 _Il effectuait un bain de bouche avant de l'embrasser._

 _Le soir, avant de se coucher, il se lavait totalement le corps à l'antiseptique. Il la connaissait par cœur la notice du médecin : ne pas oublier les cheveux, derrière l'oreille, entre les orteils, dans le nombril et finir par les parties génitales puis anales et surtout dans cet ordre. Lorsqu'il nichait son nez dans les cheveux de son Poisson, c'est le parfum de l'antiseptique qui dominait. Un vrai tue-l'amour !_

 _Deathmask avait été patient mais la simplicité de leurs rapports du début lui manquait._

 _Tout avait toujours semblé naturel avec Aphrodite, comme allant de soi. Leurs corps s'étaient ajustés l'un à l'autre dans une évidence. Deux pièces d'un même puzzle, complices de cœur et de corps._

 _Bien sûr, pas au tout début. Aphrodite était venu le chercher, peu après la résurrection de tous les chevaliers d'or. Il avait pris son temps pour séduire le Cancer, doucement, lentement, avec patience comme on s'évertue à domestiquer un animal sauvage mais aussi, avec l'assurance d'arriver tôt ou tard à ses fins. Le Cancer n'avait rien vu venir. Le jour où il réalisa son intérêt pour le Poisson, il était déjà accro._

– Oh oui j'étais déjà bien hameçonné ! Dès le départ, avec ses beaux yeux, j'avais aucune chance. Hé !

Deathmask eut un petit rire sarcastique en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Il repris une gorgée d'alcool.

– Et puis, c'était flatteur d'avoir un si beau spécimen qui s'intéressait à moi. J'étais fier comme un coq. Moi Deathmask, j'avais le bel Aphrodite dans mon lit ! Hé hé !

 _Leurs corps s'étaient bien trouvés. Sans gêne ni fausse pudeur, ils s'étaient livrés l'un à l'autre sans complexe. Les mains se caressaient, les bouches s'embrassaient, les bustes s'enlaçaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours._

 _Deathmask qui auparavant n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, s'en trouva bouleversé. Il avait déjà eu des aventures d'une nuit avec des filles par curiosité et par envie d'expérience, mais rien d'inoubliable ou de vraiment satisfaisant._

 _Avec Aphrodite il avait découvert la sensualité, le plaisir de découvrir un amant. La satisfaction et la joie de bien connaître le corps de l'autre, de lier une complicité, d'anticiper les réactions. Le cœur de Deathmask s'était éclos petit à petit et il s'était surpris à ressentir de la tendresse._

 _C'était nouveau et le formuler avec des mots était difficile._

 _Deathmask s'exprimait par le corps, la sensualité. Une caresse sur le bras quand Aphrodite passait devant lui. Un bécot sur la joue quand il lisait par dessus son épaule. Une main qui trainait trop longtemps dans le bas du dos et qui dessinait des arabesques. Il avait pris goût à ces petits gestes, à ces petites choses. Leur relation avait fait émerger des sensations et des envies que Deathmask ignorait même posséder. Son affection et sa passion, il les manifestait dans la spontanéité._

 _Mais elle était où la spontanéité quand il devait se laver les mains avant d'enlacer la taille d'Aphrodite ? Elle était où la spontanéité quand il devait se réfréner de l'embrasser, au cas où il aurait une angine et qu'il le contaminerait ?_

 _Aphrodite avait bien sur, fini par guérir et adapté totalement son système immunitaire au poison. Mais il restait une gêne._

 _La vision de Deathmask avait changé. Avant il embrassait un égal, un chevalier aussi fort que lui, maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un malade, un être fragile._

...

 _La salive, le sperme._

Deathmask se leva un instant et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent était timide et entrait à peine dans la cuisine. Le cancer avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses émotions lui chauffaient le crâne, les mains, la gorge.

Revivre les évènements de l'année passée le dérangeait. Se battre pour une cause plus ou moins juste, ça il gérait ! Assumer la défaite contre un adversaire, même si son égo en prenait un coup, il gérait ! Les histoires de cœur (car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait) il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas y faire. Il se sentait impuissant.

– Ha ça ! J'ai pas su gérer. Le regret s'entendait dans sa voix. Il retourna s'asseoir.

 _Le poison d'Aphrodite continuait de coloniser son corps et petit à petit tous les fluides se trouvaient infectés._

 _Un matin, Deathmask s'était réveillé seul dans le lit. Il avait aperçu la lumière qui fusait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait trouvé Aphrodite, tremblant de douleur, qui crachait encore et encore dans le lavabo. Sa salive était contaminée._

 _Embrasser à pleine bouche c'était fini._

 _Les baisers passionnels où ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre._

 _Les baisers lents, sensuels, mouillés pendant l'amour._

 _Les baisers du matin mélangés au goût du café._

 _C'était fini._

 _Qu'ils lui manquaient les bécots d'Aphrodite ! Les lèvres d'Aphrodite qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les petits coups de langue sur la nuque, les dents qui grignotaient le lobe de l'oreille, la bouche qui la nuit, cherchait à tâtons sur ses cuisses._

 _Fini !_

 _Les mots tendres murmurés sur son torse, mélangés aux baisers baveux._

 _Fini !_

 _Et ce qu'il préférait : lorsqu' Aphrodite lui léchait le creux du cou, à la jointure de l'épaule. Puis qu'il soufflait doucement, tout doucement et lui provoquait de délicieux frissons._

 _Fini ! Fini ! Fini !_

 _Lui, il pouvait encore embrassait la peau de son Poisson, le lécher, le gouter mais la réciproque était impossible. Ça le frustrait au plus haut point._

 _C'est quand on vous enlève quelque chose que vous en réalisez l'importance._

 _Souvent la colère le prenait, l'injustice de la situation le révoltait._

 _On lui enlevait son Aphrodite, on lui refusait ses lèvres._

– Qui ça « on » ?

Deathmask alluma la seconde cigarette. Avec le recul, l'absurdité de ses réactions lui sautait à la figure. Ce n'était la faute de personne. À pas de chance. À la maladie des chevaliers des Poissons. Ne sachant qui accabler à l'époque, c'est son amant qui en avait fait les frais.

– Mon pauvre ami ! Je t'en ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. À passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. Heureusement, toi aussi tu as ton petit caractère et tu avais du répondant.

 _Le poisson avait tenu bon et ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait toujours eu du courage et de la ténacité. Encore une fois, leur couple avait réussi à s'adapter aux difficultés._

 _Avec Aphrodite, le chevalier du Cancer avait appris ce qu'était l'intimité. Ce n'était pas seulement le plaisir partagé, le réconfort, la chaleur. C'était surtout l'acceptation de l'autre, la levée des tabous._

 _La bave, le sperme, ces fluides qui venant d'un inconnu sembleraient dégoutants, venant de son amant, c'était normal, naturel c'était les réactions d'un corps aimé._

 _L'intimité, c'était s'embrasser au réveil malgré l'haleine du matin._

 _C'était boire dans son verre, manger dans son assiette._

 _C'était dormir dans ses draps sales sans aucune gêne._

 _C'était accepter et apprécier l'odeur acide et musquée de la sueur car le Poisson, comme tout le monde après un entrainement, ne sentait pas toujours la rose._

 _L'intimité c'était l'assimilation du corps d'Aphrodite comme faisant partie du sien, le prolongement de soi._

 _Le sperme à son tour, fut atteint par le poison._

 _Il ne pouvait plus toucher, goûter, jouer avec la semence de son amant. Fini ça aussi ! La joie d'être crasseux de sperme, le plaisir d'en rire et leurs petits jeux érotiques. Terminé !_

 _Ça lui fit plus de mal qu'il n'aurait cru. Il voyait cela comme le symbole de leur sexualité. Aphrodite se retrouvait dans le besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs, pas lui. Ce déséquilibre était dérangeant, destructeur._

...

 _La sueur, la peau._

 _Un jour, la sueur fut infectée. Aphrodite était devenu littéralement intouchable. La sueur déposait une fine pellicule de poison sur toute la surface de sa peau. Malgré les douches, les bains et les passages au gant de crin, le poison s'incrustait dans l'épiderme._

 _La vie à deux devint très compliquée._

 _Aphrodite ne portait plus que des tuniques à manches longues et ne quittaient jamais ses gants. Deathmask aussi portait des gants, des gants de chirurgien en latex. Impossible de caresser la joue, le torse, les cuisses de son amant sans ces gants._

 _Ils continuaient toujours à dormir ensemble, mais les choses avaient changées. Ils ne pouvaient plus être nus côte à côte. L'un des deux, la plupart du temps Aphrodite, s'habillait de la tête au pied et le second pouvait, dévêtu, se serrer contre lui._

 _Il y eut des accidents. Par exemple, un matin Deathmask avait déposé machinalement un petit bisou dans la gorge de son amant, juste sous la pomme d'Adam. Depuis, Aphrodite portait un foulard noué autour du cou._

 _Pour l'amour, ils se déshabillaient et se rhabillaient l'un après l'autre sans jamais enlever leurs gants en latex. La pénétration était devenue impossible. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre que des préliminaires hygiénistes, médicalisés. La frustration et le sentiment d'injustice grandissaient entre eux. Le Cancer était malheureux, il aurait voulu faire pleinement l'amour avec Aphrodite._

Deathmask écrasa le second mégot près du premier. Il siffla le verre encore à moitié-plein, en une seule grande gorgée, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il avait mal calculé cette gorgée et toussa bien pendant une minute pour la faire passer. L'alcool lui remontait dans le nez et lui faisait plisser les yeux. Dans cette histoire, il ne devait pas oublier ses moments les moins glorieux. Il devait aussi prendre en compte ses erreurs.

 _Il découchait. De temps en temps, il partait le soir dans les bars d'Athènes et arrivait souvent, en fin de soirée à séduire une fille. Il avait besoin de toucher, embrasser, mordiller, pétrir, pénétrer librement un corps. Il cherchait à s'évader, à retrouver le plaisir et l'insouciance du sexe._

 _Mais sa frustration ne se calmait pas. Ces rencontres étaient trop pressées, trop rapides. En une nuit, on a le temps de rien, d'un soulagement, pas plus. L'autre ne nous connaît pas, il s'adapte maladroitement. La complicité n'est pas encore là._

 _Il ne restait jamais dormir avec elles. Ça le saoulait, il ne trouvait pas ce qui lui manquait._

 _Aphrodite appris ses escapades. Quelqu'un l'avait vu lever une fille la veille._

– _Et qui m'a vu ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Qui se permet de se mêler de mes affaires ?_

– _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu rejettes la faute sur un autre ? Alors que c'est toi qui ne sais même pas être discret ?_

 _Aphrodite avait dû encaisser la nouvelle et supporter l'humiliation que ça se sache. Ça ne passait pas du tout. Son égo blessé, il était pire que furieux._

 _Deathmask ne s'était pas excusé. Il en voulait à Aphrodite d'être devenu intouchable._

 _Chaque jour le poison s'intensifiait dans ses veines et chaque jour sa beauté s'épanouissait. Des petits détails qui se développaient doucement : les cheveux de plus en plus brillants, la peau de plus en plus claire et unie comme de la porcelaine, le bleu des yeux qui s'approfondissait. Même les petites veines de ses bras prenaient des nuances bleues de plus en plus délicates._

 _Le chevalier d'or des Poissons devenait de plus en plus magnifique et de plus en plus inaccessible._

 _Deathmask arrêta d'aller draguer les filles._

 _Ils se rabibochèrent. Mais il avait perdu la confiance d'Aphrodite._

...

 _Le sébum._

Deathmask jouait avec la dernière cigarette entre ses doigts, il ne l'alluma pas tout de suite. Il attendait, il y avait encore des choses à récapituler. Il devait prendre son temps.

 _Les nuits restaient le seul moment de tendresse qu'il se permettait encore. En prenant toutes les précautions, il serrait toujours son amant entre ses bras, le plus fort possible, à s'en étouffer. Emboités comme deux petites cuillères, le dos de son amant contre son torse. Lui nu et Aphrodite habillé, il savourait sa chaleur et son parfum._

 _Et un jour le poison s'infiltra dans le sébum._

 _Le seul geste tactile qui lui restait s'envola. Sans gants, il pouvait encore fourrager ses longs doigts dans les cheveux d'Aphrodite et lui masser le crâne doucement. Jouer avec les mèches et les glisser entre ses doigts. Son amant adorait ça et ronronnait de plaisir. Un moment de massage et d'apaisement, un partage de douceur._

 _C'était désespérant. Il ne pouvait même plus lui caresser les cheveux ou les embrasser. Tous les gestes d'affection étaient devenus difficiles._

 _Aphrodite se fermait de plus en plus. Le doute dans les yeux d'Aphrodite scintillait, à chaque parole de Deathmask. Où était passée l'époque où ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard ?_

 _De plus en plus souvent, le chevalier des Poissons ne prenait même plus la peine d'enfiler des gants. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras. Deathmask s'énervait et ne venait plus dormir que rarement._

 _Le Cancer redevenait agressif, amer comme autrefois. L'insatisfaction le rendait teigneux._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser avec rancœur qu'Aphrodite passait de plus en plus de temps avec Shura. Peut être même plus de temps qu'avec lui. C'était son nouvel ami, son nouveau confident._

Deathmask saisit le briquet et alluma la cigarette.

...

 _L'urine._

– Super ! L'urine est stérile. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle dans les analyses. Je peux venir pisser chez toi ! C'est la seule intimité qui nous reste ! For-mi-dable !

...

 _Les larmes._

– Est ce qu'elles sont seulement infectées par le poison ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer Aphrodite. Tu es trop fier. Moi non plus tu ne m'as jamais vu pleurer. Pourtant, avec tout ce gâchis, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Le Cancer hurlait, seul au milieu de la nuit, dans sa cuisine.

– Mais je suis trop égoïste, trop orgueilleux pour te le montrer. Toi en premier Aphrodite ! Pleure en premier et je me lâcherai. Toi en premier ! Toi d'abord !

Il ne tirait même pas sur la cigarette, il fixait le mur vide devant lui, mais ses yeux regardaient le passé. La clope se consumait doucement et les cendres tombaient sur la table.

 _Deathmask avait rencontré une fille au village de Rodorio. Helena, une marchande de fleurs, il la fréquentait depuis trois semaines. Ça le rendait heureux, il lui semblait retrouver l'intimité qui lui manquait. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses manies, à reconnaître son odeur, à savoir les gestes qu'elle aimait. Ils faisaient l'amour sans prendre mille précautions, les choses étaient simples et confortables._

 _Il retomba très vite de son petit nuage, le jour où il compris que le Poisson savait._

 _Il réalisa qu'Aphrodite était au courant pour sa nouvelle conquête mais qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir l'engueuler. Non, il était allé se plaindre à Shura._

 _Shura le bon camarade ! Shura le nouveau meilleur ami ! Shura qui savait si bien le réconforter !_

 _La jalousie le submergea, destructrice comme une vague de fond. Il courut immédiatement chez le Poisson pour le confronter._

– _Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ! Tu comptes me remplacer ? Il est au courant pour tes petits soucis de contact humain, j'espère ? Vous devez bien vous marrez à parler de moi dans mon dos. Le mépris perçait dans la voix de Deathmask._

– _N'inverse pas les rôles, veux-tu ? Et elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude et elle n'est même pas jolie !_

– _Elle est baisable, elle !_

 _La vérité était sortie. Crue, violente, impitoyable._

 _Aphrodite l'avait encaissée sans flancher. Il était resté impassible._

 _Malgré sa colère, Deathmask avait senti qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait voulu blesser Aphrodite et il avait réussi._

 _Le temps s'était figé. Ils restèrent à s'observaient comme deux chiens de faïence. Puis le chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de Deathmask, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Il leva doucement le bras sans le quitter des yeux, et frôla légèrement sa joue du revers de la main, avec tendresse._

 _La douleur cuisante éclata immédiatement._

 _Deathmask sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte._

C'était il y a un mois.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas adresser un mot.

...

Que ressentait-il maintenant ?

Que ressentait-il pour Aphrodite ? De la colère et de la jalousie mais aussi un sentiment de trahison. Le Poisson lui avait fait découvrir tellement de choses, la passion, la sensualité, la tendresse, l'exaltation d'être amoureux, le rêve d'un avenir heureux à deux. Et avec sa maladie, il lui avait tout retiré petit à petit. Il lui avait fait goûter au bonheur et il avait tout repris.

Oh ! Comme il le haïssait et l'aimait à la fois !

La dernière cigarette s'éteignit complétement. Machinalement, il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier.

– Et l'avenir ?

 _Avec la vendeuse de fleurs c'était fini. C'est elle qui l'avait quitté, elle avait du sentir qu'il n'était pas si clair. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Avec elle, il jouait un rôle, il cachait son passé._

 _Avec Aphrodite il n'y avait pas de secret. Ils en partageaient des choses : mourir en traitres, surmonter sa culpabilité, ressusciter, se sacrifier ensemble. Aphrodite l'avait accepté dans son entier, défauts et passé peu honorable compris._

Il avait été égoïste dans cette histoire, très égoïste. Il s'était arrêté à son propre ressentit. Avait il seulement essayer de comprendre ce qu'avait éprouvé son amant ?

– Voir ton corps te trahir, ça doit pas être drôle ! Ne plus jamais pouvoir pleinement faire l'amour, non plus. Et impossible de se réfugier dans d'autres bras comme je l'ai fait !

La solitude avait dû l'oppresser, étouffante, angoissante, désespérante. Et pour se réconforter, il avait eu un amoureux loin d'être compréhensif, exigeant et colérique.

– C'est ça de fréquenter les mauvais garçons Aphrodite ! Ils ne te rendront jamais ce que tu leur donnes.

Aphrodite méritait mieux qu'une fin aussi mesquine. Il méritait la considération de Deathmask. Il méritait une rupture propre. Tous les deux méritaient une rupture propre.

Il fallait arranger les choses pour sauver ce qu'il y avait encore à sauver : un peu de respect mutuel et un peu d'amitié.

Le Cancer avait un désir enfoui, secret. Il souhaitait que de ce qu'il resterait de leur histoire ne soit pas uniquement des mauvais souvenirs mais bien la somme de leurs vécus. Il espérerait que la fin calamiteuse n'effacerait pas la joie et les bonheurs du début. Car ils avaient été très heureux tous les deux, ils ne devaient jamais l'oublier.

Deathmask débarrassa le verre vide et jeta les cendres froides dans la poubelle.

Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

À l'aube il se dirigea vers la maison d'Aphrodite. Le soleil se levait et déjà la chaleur se répandait sur les pierres et les roches. La journée allait être caniculaire. Le long du trajet Deathmask se sentait léger et sûr de lui.

Il entra avec sa clé et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ne la lui avait jamais rendue. C'était le moment.

Pas de bruit dans la maison. Le lit était défait, encore chaud. L'odeur qu'il connaissait si bien trainait dans la chambre. Il inspira profondément, la savoura une dernière fois pour bien la graver dans sa mémoire. Il ricana tout à coup.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sentimental. Tu vas devenir poète si ça continu ! Bon ! C'est pas le tout, mais il est où mon poisson ?

Un bruit dans la pièce adjacente. Il entra dans la salle de bain, le verrou n'était pas poussé.

Son ancien amant lui tournait le dos, il sortait de la douche et avait enroulé une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. La scène offrait un camaïeu de bleu et de blanc. Au milieu des vapeurs, le poisson avec ses cheveux azur et sa peau si claire s'accordait parfaitement au carrelage et à la faïence. Deathmask l'interrompait alors qu'il allait se raser. Le nécessaire était posé sur la tablette devant lui.

Aphrodite ne se retourna pas. Il le surveillait dans le miroir.

– Laisse-moi faire. La voix du Cancer était un peu enrouée.

Il toussota pour dégager le chat dans sa gorge.

Deathmask s'approcha et prit deux gants en latex, dans la boite posée sur l'étagère. Ils les enfila et se rapprocha, il posa gentiment ses mains sur les épaules d'Aphrodite pour le tourner vers lui. Puis souleva son menton entre ses deux paumes.

– Laisse-toi faire. murmura-t-il doucement. S'il te plait.

Aphrodite hocha à peine la tête, ses yeux le fixaient.

Deathmask frotta le savon entre ses mains puis étala la mousse sur les joues, le menton, sous le nez, le haut du cou. Il était précautionneux et tendre. Ensuite il fit couler un mince filet d'eau dans le lavabo et saisit le rasoir. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame le long de la mâchoire et tenait le menton de son autre main. Il rinça le rasoir dans l'eau. Puis glissa le long de la joue. Il s'attaqua à l'autre côté du visage.

Raté ! Une coupure ! Une goute de sang s'écoulait le long de la pommette.

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Aphrodite ne le quittait pas des yeux, tendu. C'était un défi, il fallait faire comme si tout était normal, jouer le jeu. Une petite coupure, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est rien du tout ! Il prit une compresse en coton dans le tiroir et appuya sur la plaie. Le coton se gorgea de rouge, le sang s'approchait de ses doigts. Calmement, il le jeta dans la petite poubelle comme on jette un coton, pas comme on balance un charbon ardent qui va vous bruler les doigts.

Puis il reprit le rasage. Le cou, le menton, la lèvre. Avec une serviette, il essuya doucement les restes de savon. Aphrodite le regardait toujours, suspicieux.

C'était le moment de dire les choses auxquelles il avait réfléchi toute la nuit.

– Aphrodite, je… Je suis bien conscient que nous sommes arrivés au bout de notre histoire. J'ai des regrets et des remords tu sais, mais… nous devons admettre que nous ne trouvons plus notre bonheur l'un avec l'autre.

Ses mots étaient hésitants, maladroits et exprimaient mal ce qu'il ressentait.

– Nous devons penser l'avenir autrement que par nous deux. Je sais que je rencontrerai des femmes, puis une femme que j'aurai envie de garder…

Les yeux du Poisson lançaient des éclairs, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce petit discours. Pourtant, il n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, attendant la suite.

– Mais je tiens à te promettre une chose. Je te promets que jamais je ne regarderai un autre homme. Jamais je n'aimerai un autre homme. Tu resteras pour toujours, le seul homme de ma vie.

Soudain, les mains nues d'Aphrodite lui agrippèrent brutalement l'arrière du crâne. Pourtant, avec prévenance, il avait évité les oreilles, le cou, la nuque et ne touchait que ses cheveux. Ses doigts serraient fort.

– Tu me le jures ? le Poisson lui parlait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

– Je te le jure.

Aphrodite sourit et Deathmask sut qu'il venait de sauver leur amitié. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement.

Leur reflet dans le miroir avec les mains d'Aphrodite perdues dans ses cheveux et leurs visages penchés l'un vers l'autre, renvoyait l'image d'un baiser impossible.


End file.
